


Delphinium

by tizarrior



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (my attempt at being funny..more like), Birthday, Comedy, Happy Ending, Silly, Surprises, although i did feel it started taking an iwaoi direction already by the middle im laughding, no real slash because I just wanted to write something for Oikawa's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizarrior/pseuds/tizarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just a normal day of studying, quickly turned tomfoolery, but Iwaizumi decides to give Oikawa a surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delphinium

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, I wanted it to be a more serious, strictly Oikawa-appreciative short story but since I almost always write impromptu 99% of the time (because what is planning even), it ended up taking a humorous turn. (Now I know never to try being funny again, even more!) The color scheme for this story is "turquoise and white", hence the reference to Seijou's colors throughout. This is in honor of Oikawa - Happy birthday to the Grand Child of my heart, I hope you grow up healthy and strong.

 

Pages of a book were flipped at a rapid pace as a young chestnut-haired boy let out a groan in frustration. There was only so much to studying until his patience began to wear thin and he much rather preferred to study his best friend sitting in front of him with a furrowed brow and expression of a teapot about to boil over. Iwaizumi seemed to become frustrated without a moment's notice himself - it looked as if English was not one of his easiest subjects. Noticing Oikawa had already began to peer into him with a mimicking expression, he only frowned further and threw an eraser that landed right at his head. 

"Oh, look! I'm Eraserhead Iwa-chan!"

"Die, Shittykawa!"

The room burst in Iwaizumi's now unbridled roars and Oikawa's energetic laughter where a few tears even slipped from the amusement of his friend's reactions - always so unkempt, completely different from the composed sempai he was admired as by his underclassmen at school. If their lives could always be so happy-go-lucky and worry-free, yet now they had the added on stress of training as the dedicated volleyball players they were. A wave of melancholy washed over Oikawa, a bittersweet smile now painting his fine features. His hand was rested on his chin in a dreamy, childlike gaze akin to the aura he so often posed, a form he took frequently especially when getting bored of having to be stuck in a room reading through textbooks on days like these for what felt like hours. The sun shone too brightly, almost blindingly, but even that sort of harsh weather started to sound more appealing than being in this sort of dull, cramped bedroom. Stretching out his back, Oikawa let out a musical yawn and retreated to folding his arms on top the futon and burying his head into them. He was instantly met with a journal being smacked on his head and a displeased grumble. 

"Oikawa, if you're going to slack off now, I'm going home. Didn't you say this was going to be a 'group study'? I'm not here to waste time with you."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Iwa-chan? How rude, I thought I gave you a good clue." The other boy pouted childishly and moved to rest his hand on his hip.

"How was calling me your 'servant' because 'It's Oikawa The Great's day today' any clue?!" More debris of school materials collided with Oikawa's head, as he ducked under the futon and came back out picking up a light turquoise and white mechanical pencil, pointing it at Iwaizumi like a knight's sword. 

"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep!"[1] Oikawa had turned to face Iwaizumi sideways, while the other only rolled his eyes, tired and vexed. 

"Then? Hurry up and spit it out, Annoying Trashykawa."

"Well, if you're being that rude..." Oikawa muttered while playing with his thumbs and his mouth puckering out with a 'Hmph'. "Iwa-chan, what day is it?"

"Huh, what's with that all of a sudden? The twentieth of July, of course."

"......"

"............."

"Ah. I remembered." Iwaizumi thumped a fist to his palm, while Oikawa's had already lit up with practically stars in his eyes.

"Marine Day[2]."

"That was last year! And of course that's not it!" The chestnut-haired boy cried out with his hands balling into fists that resounded with a ' _thump'_ on the table surface. "It's my birthday! How could you forget Iwa-chan? I'm expecting a present tenfold for forgetting, as well as an entire pack of milk bread signed-"

"Crap." Suddenly, the futon had been thrown mid-air, while Oikawa backed into a corner and shrieked like a little girl. Iwaizumi tore the front page of the calendar that had still remained on June, crumbling it into a wad of trash. His expression had now almost fully reddened in embarrassment, which could only mean that Oikawa's would just have to naturally contrast it. The captain of Seijou's cheshire grin only began to widen more, one that would be met with alot of taunting later, much to Iwaizumi's chagrin. At least there seemed no viable way for Oikawa to have been completely unsympathetic with the matter, either.  They had both been overworking themselves with practice, so it would have come as no surprise that all the added on stress had even caused the vice captain to be nearly late with remembering his own best friend's birthday. 

 "Well, I'm guessing you have something for me?"

"I-I'm sorry.." The raven-haired boy muttered under his breath, for he thought his voice would increasingly crack his shame into the open. 

 "......"

"............."

 "Haha, you seriously thought I could forget?" Iwaizumi suddenly shouted out, now wearing the same grin as Oikawa earlier. Oikawa became wide-eyed and his mouth gaped open in a frigid position. 

A spirit resembling Oikawa Tooru seemed to leave his lifeless body doing an akanbe[3] and chanting some mantra apparently trying to curse Kageyama. 

"I got you good, huh? Serves you right for that prank you pulled on my birthday." 

"Oh, come on! Mattsun was already with Makki and he was going to kiss just  your cheek anywa-"

The journal that was picked up once again made a few-second trip in the air and greeted Oikawa's hair, harshly.

"Anyway, I do have something. Hold on a second." 

Minutes started to feel like hours, while Oikawa lay against the bedside and across the futon that had been upturned from it's position - school materials laying scattered around the edges. He couldn't bother with fixing it now, not when his anticipation was at the utmost peak and he had began to twiddle with his thumbs even more.

Iwaizumi came out carrying something that looked heavy to carry,even for his build, and was draped in a curious light turquoise and white cloth. He set it on top of Oikawa's computer desk that had so many of his different medals placed (probably to remind himself he was better than Kageyama). 

"Well? You can check it out now." Iwaizumi called out to the other who had just been standing there dumbfounded and motionless. 

The chestnut-haired boy wasted no time doing so, except for taking a few dramatic deep breaths and mumbling an " _ohmygod, ohmygod_ " beforehand. He unveiled the obscuring cloth and his pupils shrunk at a moment's notice. 

A photo of him and Iwaizumi was put in a wooden frame and lay atop a small stand, decorated by scattered delphiniums at the side. It was from the time they had gone to an arcade after practice and Oikawa had so insisted they go to one of those photo sticker booths. He had made a dumb expression with his signature victory sign, in complete contrast to the Iwaizumi flipping him off on the side. The flowers were ironically placed then, you could say. Although, for the both of them, they felt it complimented the picture rather nicely - for it was another fond memory of their friendship that would last a lifetime.

 "There's a card, too." Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head and looked away awkwardly.

"Iwa-chan, this is amazing! It's-" Oikawa paused while reading the card mid-way and his grin went from lopsided to flat. His brows had lowered and scrunched together, making a face expressing confused distaste. "What is this? ' _To the most annoying asshole in the whole world. I saw these and they reminded me of you. Do you know what delphiniums mean? Always striving your best and attracting new opportunities. They also symbolize enjoying the light side of life, despite any hardships that may come into it. I've said this before, but you really are the partner I can boast about. Happy birthday. '_

The bottom of the card had been signed with:

'He threw away and rewrote almost an entire pack of cards for this. ww - Issei'

'I think he even wanted to draw little hearts all around it. www - Takahiro'

'Shut the hell up, both of you! - Hajime'

Waterworks had began to run down Oikawa's face, as he trembled holding the card. His nose had become runny and he just stood sniffling and whimpering in a low voice. 

"My treasure lies in my friends ."[4] He whispered under his breath and tackled Iwaizumi into a tight grip of a hug, almost making the both of them fall over. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending too abrupt? I feel like I half-assed it bad, because I was looking to finish it on time. ffs Thank you for reading, though! I hope to write more fanfiction in the future, so I can get better. (for i'm still such a baby in the world of writing)  
>   
> 1 A quote made by Alexander The Great - "I am not afraid of an army of one hundred lions led by a sheep. I am afraid of army of 100 sheeps led by a lion." Since Oikawa shares a birthday with him, I thought I'd sneakily throw in some references about it. Originally, I thought of just making it a play on words like ""I am not afraid of an army of pencils led by an Iwa-chan!" [return to text]
> 
> 2 Marine Day is a Japanese holiday to gives thanks to the bounty of the ocean and consider it's importance to Japan. It had a set date until 2003, where it was then changed to the third monday of July.[return to text]
> 
> 3 This is a playful Japanese gesture like the one Oikawa did to Kageyama in episode 6 of Season 2. It indicates childish mockery by pulling down one's eyelid and sticking the tongue out. (Even in the afterlife he's salty at Kageyama..Poor Kageyama, save him.)[return to text]
> 
> 4 Another quote believed to have been said by Alexander The Great. [return to text]


End file.
